


insane penis sex/penis ridiculous

by charbiterz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Trans Male Character, and the counselor asks yall to work together to write a story about dbt skills, i WANTED to make this a romance but i didnt have enough time to fucking finish it, jonathans trans too but. hes hardly in the story at all so F, steve and dio are both trans, when u and da bro are in menchal illness hops petal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbiterz/pseuds/charbiterz
Summary: 🤡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	insane penis sex/penis ridiculous

Steve was looking for ocelots to tame so he can keep creepers (aw man) away from his home base. Also they are soft to the touch and he would like to pet one. He got out his birch wood boat and set out to sea.  
He noticed some exotic fish and got a bucket out to scoop one up. "Nice" he thought, except he's actually not sentient. Plot twist! But Steve comes back to reality thanks to the feeling of water on his block hands. "I am sentient lol" he thought. "Gee whiz" he thought. "What's gotten into me?" He climbed back into the boat and shook the squoplets out of his hair.  
*XX*Timeskip! XD*XX*  
Four-thousand, three-hundred, and eighty-three days later... 0_o  
Steve woke up from a deep, dreamless slumber, blinking the gunk out of his s*xy eyes. In the distance, he could see something rendering. Could it be? Had he at last found the blesséd biome? He heard the faint bird calls and pandas making going extinct noises. He grabbed his oars and started rowing as fast as he could.  
After a few minutes, he had reached the shore. Stepping from the boat, he sighed from relief.  
"Oh? You're approaching me?"  
Steve froze... That voice... He hadn't heard it in so long... Could it be..?  
"DIO!"  
Steve looked up. After all these years, he'd found him again.


End file.
